Back and Better than Ever
by MWAVULOUS
Summary: She left Westchester after her family went bankrupt in the last book but now she's back and hopefully better than ever... but is everyone else better than ever or ready for the new Massie? You heard it right, Massie Block... The Alpha, well past Alpha her little kingdom fell down but hopefully she can rebuild it... but trust me it will take ALL the Blocks in the world...
1. Prologue and Description (PAD)

Massie Block sucked in her cheeks it had been six months since she had arrived back in Westchester New York from her time in England. Massie had now even surpassed Alicia in beauty and her chestnut hair now had natural blonde highlights and Massie's amber flecked eyes shone more than usual. Alicia looked like an EW compared to the one and only Massie Block.

The whole Massie to be Alpha thing was to be decided. Alicia had been here but who didn't like Massie?

Massiekur: First day of school no more home school 4 me now I'm back and more ALPHA than ever! I can't believe we managed to keep my return a secret…

HolaGurl: It helps that your dad and mom have new jobs your mom a famous fashion designer and dad leader of a business (speaking of your mom's job can I get that cute skirt from the winter collection I can tell that u helped her with and not just from the little sign underneath the dress on the _Kendranna _Block website which said Massie Block original)

BigRedHead: The new even bigger and can I say way cooler house helps

SexySportsBabe: Yeah it's way better than Leesh's

ClaireBear: Outfit summit at Massie's tomorrow

Massiekur: You're not living in my house anymore you can't invite people over :P Kuh-laire but is a great idea

SexySportsBabe: done

HolaGurl: done

BigRedHead: done

ClaireBear: And done

Massiekur: 2 deaths

ClaireBear: Bye I'll see u at Massie's 2morrow J we'll walk need the exercise

ClaireBear signed off

HolaGurl: When r we going to tell Kuh-laire

BigRedHead: Cam likes Leesh big deal and they're secretly dating

SexySportsBabe: When you put it that way…

Massiekur: It sounds like a huge deal

SexySportsBabe: It's u who stole her movie role n _Daylight _as Ella Massie

BigRedHead: (SNORT)

HolaGurl: You 2 killed her aunt

SexySportsBabe: It's not me and Dyl's fault Mrs. Lyons should have told Kuh-laire

BigRedHead signed off

SexySportsBabe: Should we tell Dyl

Massiekur: You found out 1st so u should tell

SexySportsBabe: JJ was a bad name for him we only now found out still alive

HolaGurl: Making her mom sick Kris what's your excuse for that

SexySportsBabe: Accident and she's so rich she is set with money 4 eons and even more eons!

SexySportsBabe: G2G love ya!

Massiekur: Love ya!

HolaGurl: Love Ya!

SexySportsBabe Signed off

HolaGurl: me, and u are the only ones who no one is hiding secrets about even Kris…

Massiekur: We think, but that just leaves room for more drama but we are the pretty committee and we can handle

HolaGurl: Anything

Massiekur: Maybe we can't handle ourselves

Massiekur Signed Off

Massie looked at her mannequin or as she like to call it massiequin. Her Tiffany and co. Charm Bracelet totally set off the out like fire. The black jacket over the silk white blouse and light wash True Religion jeans and black heels.

She was about to shut down the screensaver of her laptop but the poem she had set as her screen saver. _The legend is alive in Massie Block. With sass to spare and Mass will never be something no one can bear. Massie will win Massie is always in (Bad poem to welcome Massie home~ the one and the only pretty committee, Dyl, Kris, Kuh-laire (as you like to say) and Leesh)_

She loved the pretty committee but how could everything be so wrong.

Current State of the Union-

In

Westchester Massie

PC 4ever

Out

English Massie

Pretty Committee secrets

Description

Massie Block (15): Back from London with an ah-dorable English accent, a playful manner and so much more. The Pretty Committee and The Briarwood Boys welcome her back with open arms... but maybe a couple arms open way too wide... _This Block isn't moving_

Alicia Rivera (15): She's been called many not so nice words for her obsession with boys, one boy she can't seem to stay away from is Cam Fisher, even after she and Claire finds out he's been two timing not just the two of them but a third girl... Alicia's drawn to him but why? _This River (a) isn't running_

Dylan Marvil (15): The Marvillous Marvils was cut off during the first half of the pilot so Dylan never left Westchester... she stayed with the PC and was an ah-mazing beta though she missed her Gamma position with all of her heart. When Massie comes back Dylan Marvil thought everything would go back to normal but with Massie around she's pinching all the boys... will Dylan ever get a fair chance at the game of love... and will she ever stop hacking up her problems or her food... _This Marvil isn't going to stay marvillous boy free_

Kristen Gregory (15): Off scholarship and paying for her fees, Kris thinks she should be Alpha, she's rich, she's smart, she's pretty, she's athletic, she's got it all... will Kris take down the PC _This Gregory isn't in a hurry to stay delta_

Claire Lyons (15): Claire Lyons, keeps on getting her heart broken and everything taken away from her, she starts falling for the one boy whose off limits... _This Lyon isn't gonna lose its roar_

Derrick Harrington (15): In love with Massie Block, but of course the girl is pushing him away like last season's clothing but he's going to become UPCYCLED if needed... _This Harrington isn't hearing no_

Cam Fisher (15): He's done being the nice dude, who gives candy, he's gonna lose the nice girl image and maybe even the girl he loves... and maybe that girl isn't Claire! _This Fisher isn't done fishing_

Chris Plovert (15): Chris Plovert, sometimes called Chris Pervert is trying to lose his pervy ways, can't anyone see... including the girl he likes... _This Plovert isn't going to stay a pervert_

Kemp Hurley (15): Nothings really going on with Kemp... well currently except him feeling small compared to his friends... _This Hurley isn't going to hurl any more_

Josh Hotz (15): Josh doesn't know what he didn't wrong, everyone seems to hate him including Alicia Rivera and Cam, he goes to Claire for comfort... _Hotz isn't going to stay "ugly" anymore_

Landon Crane (16): OWM (Obsessed with Massie) _This crane isn't going to bend _

Dempsey Soloman(15): All the acting in the world can't make him seem less OWM _This Soloman isn't so wise_

Griffin Whatshisname (15): Does anybody ever remember him? Well Griffin is going to make sure he's remembered... _This Griffin isn't going to stay wingless_

Chris Abely (16): OWM _This Abely is going to stay disabled_

Todd Lyons (13, yeah I made him older): _This Lyon's gonna roar!_


	2. Chapter 1: Massie is Back (MIB)

"Nine point five Leesh," said Massie said Leesh's black mini dress, tights and boots was cute but come on all black for FALL a total fail. "Kuh-laire your borrowed khakis or yack-ee but with that cute blue blouse you are an eight point five!" They all clapped loudly for Claire and Alicia that was Claire's best score her old best score was a seven point nine.

"Dylan Marvil looks tres chic in a purple shirt with blue jeans and white belt," Massie said. "I deem her a nine point two," Massie said and the others clapped.

"And for our Kris we have a nine point one congrats Kris!" screamed Massie and the others cheered.

"Me," Massie said twirling around so the others could see her curves and all. "Ten!" the others all shouted. "Thanks," Massie said bashfully. London had changed her a bit so she was a bit more humble but min the words a bit.

We entered the range rover changed limo. "How's James?" asked Dylan. "Great we're only sampling the whole long distance thing," Massie answered wistfully.

"Burberry jacket no punch backs!" Kristen declared and punched Massie. "I've always wanted to spot a Burberry victim before you," said Kristen proudly. "That isn't Burberry Kris that's Burberry knockoff knock-off Burberry," said Massie. Dylan let out a long _buuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuurrrrrrrrpppppppppp. _""Gross Dyl!" the PC shouted. "Oh and Kris if you don't know what a knock off is look at your shirt one more time," Alicia said with a grin. "Of course I know what a knock off I'm the smart one remember. Like we should hope your boobs are knock offs," Kristen cracked and the PC roared with laughter.

"I cannot wait to see Cam maybe he has fruit loops for me," Claire day dreamed while the PC exchanged looks. Claire had grown out of the childish gummy feet habit and had gone to fruit loops barely better but okay.

"We're here!" cheered Kristen. "What song are we walking to the beat of Mass?" asked Alicia and all eyes turned to Massie but they could see in her eyes Massie's old confidence had just been restored by that one question. _"Waka Waka by Skakira _I walk in the middle Alicia and Dylan next to me Kristen next to Alicia and Claire obviously next to Dyl," said Massie. "Sorry I just remembered the old Massie." "Old Massie or new Massie we all love Massie," said Claire and the PC came in for a great group head and Kristen with her super Kristen strength hugged them so tightly the girls could barely groan.

They all walked in the order and on Massie's count and strutted down the parking lot.

Massie tried to avoid the stares sent her way most envious. Derrington's opened mouth. Dylan batted her eyes at him. "Derry we're over here Derry!" Dylan shouted but Derrington ducked his face bashfully.

She walked past Landon Crane too and had another "Derrington expression." Landon seemed to think he was out of his mind.

Chris Abely had his arm around Fawn but dropped it as soon as he saw Massie. "Hey Mass!" he shouted being the first person to acknowledge Massie currently. Fawn glared fiercely.

Half of Massie wanted to duck and role but he had waved at her and called her name and wa running up for her so what could she do moving would be rude?

"Hey Chris, Fawn," said Dylan quickly shooting Massie a wicked smile. "Hey," said Claire. "Hols!" said Alicia using her new Spanish "abreve" for hola she had "adi" too. "Hey Chris," Kristen said.

1. Dylan said hi (Massie ticked off in her head)

2. Claire said hi (Massie ticked off in her head)

3. Alicia said hi (Massie ticked off in her head)

4. Kristen said hi (Massie ticked off in her head)

5. Massie didn't say hi and she should

"Hi," Massie mumbled. "Back from London soon Block," said a familiar voice and Massie twirled around to see Derrington. She only needed Dempsey to be here and it would be a party well at least Kristen wasn't dating Dempsey anymore she was dating anyone. "Hello Massie nice to see you again," said another familiar voice and of course Dempsey was the proud owner of the deep smooth vice. "Hey Mass," said Landon who appeared in front of Massie's outfit.

Alicia giggle, "*Cough* ex-party *Cough* Massie." "Shut it Leash or I'll pretend you're wearing Burberry," Massie mumbled. "Hey guys back for sophomore year well the PC and I have to go but maybe we'll catch up over lunch bye," said Massie.

"You handled that well," Claire joked as they entered the school. "I'm not sure if our PC table has enough room for all those blokes." Claire said "blokes" to tease Massie's new English accent. "We'll sit by that Maple Tree," Massie said. "Genius," said Alicia.

"Hey," Kori and Strawberry said trying to look cool leaning on Massie's locker. "You may not know this yet but we're the big shots around here now," Strawberry said whipping her hair back and losing her balance on Massie's locker and falling onto Kori, Massie couldn't believe she had not gotten a picture of that.

"Do you have science next?" Massie asked innocently enough. "No," Kori and Strawberry said. "Oh because you need someone to teach you about Gravity and thanks for not blocking my locker," said Massie. Kori blushed strawberry red and Strawberry who usually looked blotchy now looked blotchier than usual. "See you later Massie and co.," said Kori and Strawberry limping away and Massie and the PC laughed. "And Kori Strawberry spread the word," said Massie with a grin. "About what, do I know what it is?" Alicia asked Massie always wanting some gossip. "That Massie Block is back," said Massie. "Oh," Alicia pouted. "Am I bad gossip?" Massie asked. "No but I doubted nobody didn't know that," Alicia laughed with the rest of the PC Massie included.

"Oh I so forgot to tell you Mass the DSL Daters have been dethroned by the Tiffany and co. clique the name as you can see is self explanatory the leader is a girl named Tiffany and she has a co.," said Kristen. "And I would care why…" Massie trailed off. "OH I needed you to say something mean that's the Massie I know," said Kristen squealing and hugging Massie so tightly she lifted her off the ground.

"Sky Hamilton so isn't Alpha anymore or she would've one back her top notch spot, I though she went to Alpha Academy?" asked Massie. "Yeah but after she won, she kinda got too cocky then bam someone overthrew her," Dylan said. "I love sabotage," Alicia said. "You would, you've tried to sabotage the Pretty Committee (PC) like about I dunno a million times when your in one of your moods..." Massie told Alicia. Alicia scowled. "I'm over that, I'm way more mature now Mass," Alicia said haughtily and all the others giggled. Massie was back and they couldn't be happier.


	3. Chapter 2: Classy Massie (CM)

Massie Block had coincidentally had science as her first period. "Hey Block," said a voice and Massie easily knew who it was because almost no one called her Block. "Hey Derrick," said Massie. "What happened to the Derrington name?" said Derrington with a laugh. "I've spent time in England I find Derrington vulgar slang," said Massie with a laugh clutching her Lily Pulitzer bag even tighter. "So now I'm vulgar Block you're insulting me," said Derrington. "It's better than Dyl's Derry," said Massie with a laugh. Derrington blushed, "I've been trying to get Dyl to lose the nickname."

"Would you take a seat Derrick or would you rather introduce the new student," said the teacher staring at Derrington as if he had taken away the teacher's non-existent obviously trying to be grown because of the cheap marker outline of a mustache and Derrington or "Derry" was trying to destroy it. "If she's the Block I've always known she'll want to introduce herself," said Derrington with a laugh.

"Hello I'm Massie Block raise your hand if you don't know me," said Massie. Massie went in front of the entire class and even people she didn't recognize seemed to know her. Derrington raised his hand and laughed getting the usual back up laugh from Chris Plovert and Kemp Hurley.

"I don't know Miss Block so may I introduce myself I'm Mr. Matthews take a seat next to Mr. Harrington since you seem previously acquainted you'll be science partners," said Mr. Matthews. "Yes easy A Massie will just pay someone to do the project," said Derrington and Massie rolled her eyes.

"Me! Be manipulative and sly?" Massie asked in fake horror. "You're the girl who ripped off Duh-livia's eyebrows at summer camp," said Kemp. "Such a coincidence that both Layne and Olivia both are home schooled now," said Big MAC. "How so?" asked her friend Massie thought her name was… Daisy maybe yeah Daisy the name suited her, her skin looked kind of sickly and light green she had shock white hair which surrounded her face. "They both weren't very popular with Miss Block here," said Derrington cutting in and mocking the conversation and Massie's accent horribly.

Massie took her seat next in the chair on the desk for two. "As I was saying it is the first day so you may chat while I drink coffee and read the newspaper," said the teacher.

"So Block about moving back to Westchester…" Derrington trailed off. "A subject for lunch," Massie cut in sharply. "Yeesh Block why are you being so uptight?" said Derrington. "Derrick I have a question for you? Am I Big MACs ugly shirt?" said Massie. "Eh no," said Derrington. "Then why would I be baggy and loose?" asked Massie. "If a PC member was in this class she could have "one high five single time" not moment the PC had something against that word". So she high fived her cell phone and it looked like she smacked it and laughed.


	4. Chapter 3: Lunch With Massie (LWM)

"What do you have for lunch Leesh?" Massie asked batting her eyes. "Greek Salad Mass," said Alicia. "What do you have for lunch Dyl?" "Arab Salad Leesh," Dylan said. "What do you have for lunch Kris?" "Cobb Salad Dyl," said Kristen. "What do you have for lunch Kuh-laire also known as girl who really needs a nickname?" "Poke Salad Kris," said Claire. "What do you have for lunch Mass?" "Poke Salad EW and not the eternal wannabee kind," said Massie. "And Greek Salad is what I have for lunch Kuh-laire." Poke salad usually consists of cubed yellow fin tuna sashimi marinated usually with sea salt and a mini portion of soy sauce, roasted crushed candlenut (inamona), sesame oil, limu seaweed and diced chili pepper.

"I heard Poke Salad and then I puked." said Cam. "Hey Massie I heard you were back and couldn't stop hearing about it from D." "Who doesn't know I'm back?" asked Massie with a grin.

"Derry," Dylan chirped but Massie had already known Derrington was there and not just because Derrington did not arrive without a crew she had spent the whole science class being forced to smell Derrington's strong pinewood scent.

"Hey," said Chris Abely he was surround be Landon and Sky Hamilton from now Massie wasn't sure which he was dating.

"Hey," said Dempsey's deep voice.

"Hotz here and hey Massie good to know your back in town," said Josh Hotz with a grin. "Good to see you, both," said Massie addressing Dempsey and Josh.

"Hey Massie," said Landon with a blinding white grin.

"Hey Massie," said Kemp. "Heya Massie," said the other Chris or Plovert.

"It's been a while since I've seen the entire pretty committee together," said Plovert. "Now will you give us outsiders details on your return to Westchester?" "Well I was in London with James hanging out in the park which is fancier than it sounds when my mom told me her Kendranna Block line was taking off," said Massie. "Wait a second," said Sky Hamilton. "Now I understand why some of Kendranna's clothes said designed by Massie Block." "Wait can I get free clothes Massie?" Fawn asked in an awestruck manner. Massie ignored Fawn. "Back to my story and my dad's car, bicycle and motor cycle company for people under fifteen and over living on the Edge was taking a turn for billions it was audacious and James and I spent some time screaming and macking mostly the second one," Massie said then blushed a bright red. "Mack come on Mass that's pure English and are you long distance dating him?" Dempsey asked. "Yeah," Massie said. "Your dad owns LOTE (living on the edge)? I love his stuff!" Chris, Kemp, Derrington, Josh, Plovert, Cam, Landon and Dempsey guffawed. "Back to my story so anyway America was my both of my parent's companies the place where everything was sold the best so this was my chance to go back to Westchester to see everyone so like six months ago I came back my family lives in the huge new mansion," said Massie.

"Bravo, bravo great story!" shouted the pretty committee. "We want an encore." "YOU'VE BEEN HERE FOR SIX MONTHS!" the others or the not PC shouted. "Yeah I cannot believe that trick work I'm surprised I mean I had to stop at mall here at least sometimes but the internet and the mall or alike so I was somewhat contained," said Massie batting the question away. "So," Dempsey rumble din his deep month. "You've been here for six months and neglected to say hi." "Hi," Massie chirped and Kristen laughed. "And it's not my fault you haven't noticed me aren't I noticeable Kuh-laire," said Massie but Claire was too busy staring at Cam who was sitting between Alicia and Claire.

"So Block," Derrington said. "Yeah Harrington," Massie tried with a laugh. The Pretty Committee, plus Sky, Fawn, Kemp, Chris, Plovert, Cam and Josh laughed. "So Block what, so Block what?" Alicia asked trying to make her voice sound like Derrington's. "Are you trying out for anything?" Derrington asked.

"The Equestrian team obviously, cheerleading," Massie said and everyone nodded unlike Alicia who only had the cheer part down Massie could cheer and lead.

"And I think I'll audition for the musical," Massie added. Dempsey's eyes lit up. "The theatre group is doing a modern version of Romeo and Juliet. I'm auditioning for Romeo," said Dempsey with a grin. "Nothing gets better than Juliet, Juliet all the way in England I got the lead in West Side Story," Massie said. "I'm trying out for Romeo!" Landon piped up. "What?" we all asked. "Yeah I like theatre," said Landon.

"Or Massie," Kristen added softly. Massie punched Kristen with a thud. "You see Burberry?" Kristen asked searching for it. "No," said Massie with a smile.

"Me too," Chris Abely added. "Then I'm trying out for Juliet," Sky added. "Same here," Fawn added and glared at Sky and Massie.

"I'm auditioning for Romeo too," said Derrington. "You are?" Kemp and Plovert asked. "Then I'm trying out for Juliet," Dylan quickly added. "I'll be too busy practicing for Daylight," Claire said. Massie grimaced. "May the best act-tore or actress win," said Alicia with a grin. "I'll cover the musical for the school Magazine Westchester Wood Oaks School Magazine bad name though." The school was called WWOS. "So I'm winning!" Dylan, Fawn and Sky said with a strange look on their faces but for once Massie Block was creepily silent what was with Massie?

Well it was obvious all the exes or almost exes (X and AX) still liked Massie.


	5. Chapter 4: A Class of Trouble (ACOT)

It was Massie's last class of the day, arts and craft. Dylan, Fawn and Sky had the class with her they were all at a table. "Hey girls," said a deep voice and Dempsey sat down in the seat next to Massie. "Hey!" Dylan, Fawn and Sky said happily. "Hey girls," Derrington said as he wedged himself in between Massie and Dylan. It was common for a few upperclassmen to be in a younger person's class especially for stuff like art so Massie wasn't surprised when Chris Abely came and sat across from Massie and then Landon wedged himself next to Chris.

A class full of exes, fun Massie thought sarcastically and no other PC member but Dyl. "Today," said our kind of loopy artistic teacher Miss Feravel said. "Do what you want today be free!" Miss Feravel said and did a huge ballet leap. "Actually draw a picture of one person on your table." "Okay let's vote for the person we draw," Dempsey said.

_Dylan Marvil_ Massie wrote on her paper.

"Okay," Chris counted up. "There's one vote for Fawn, one for Sky, two for Dylan and four for Massie."

"Yay I've always wanted to be a model well I was one in England for GUESS," Massie purred. Massie sat still and let everyone draw her Massie tried hard to stay still.

"Yeesh!" said Massie looking at the drawings. Fawn and Sky weren't very good artists but Dylan's was awesome and life like. "Good job Dyl," Massie said. "Stay still Mass," Dylan said.

"Not bad Derry," said Dylan looking at Derrington's picture of Massie. "It isn't totally awful… when you look at it from an angle," Massie said looking at the picture. "Gee thanks Block," Derrington said sarcastically.

"How about mine Mass?" Dempsey asked. "I did my as an actor would see it abstractly." Derrington snorted and so did everyone else. Dempsey had made Massie butt bigger than everything else and it was a huge noticeable circle. Her head was a square and triangular ear, it was horrific. "Ah-mazing," Massie pronounced barely managing to say the words but in her head she was saying amazing all right, _ah-mazingly ugly._

"See mine Massie," Chris Abely picked up his canvas and showed Massie. It was gorgeous as if out of a story book it surpassed even Dylan's drawing. "That's amazing, gorgeous!" Massie exclaimed and the other boys grumbled.

Massie's phone pinged as she regained her seat-

Alicia: Claire is going to see the DL (Daylight) people soon

Massie: I can find an easy way to postpone it

Alicia: Cam r Josh I know I dumped Josh but he's cute & so is CAM would do the choice that doesn't hurt Claire but follow my heart

Massie: Are You Days of My Life?

Alicia: Eh no way bad show!

Massie: Then why r u being so sappy

Alicia: and plus Cam is bad 4 Claire

Massie: I agree

Alicia: The Massie Block seal of approval

Massie: MB ah-proved

Alicia: but

Massie: U have 2 tell Claire before senior prom lol

Alicia: We're not seniors

Massie: I know it would break Claire's tiny lil' heart

Alicia: G2G teacher looking at me

Massie: By love ya

"So will you see us?" asked Derrington. "They are really good," Dylan added. "What I was texting Leesh," said Massie. "D and friends that's my band we're playing tomorrow and today but Dylan told me you guys have a sleepover," said Derrington. Since the Alpha was undecided we were having Friday night sleepovers at Massie's house sometimes then Alicia's. Today was an Alicia day. "Sure Whatevs," Massie said and Derrington looked at something on his phone. Massie remembered when Claire had told her Alicia had let the name "Derrington" slip one day and Claire ha told her Derrington had laughed and said tell Massie that was smart.

…

My heart beats like a clock when I think about you my Massie Block.

I'm not sure how I feel about the world you're the one and only girl who can make my uptightness uncurl.

Massie Block is no game and I can never gain other Massie no one is quite the same.

So with every tear I shed every time I sing I hope you know that is because of the sting I feel every time I remember the day we called it quits so Block if I can just brush a lock of your hair my smile and my voice will fill up the air.

Derrington played the song on his phone while listening with his electric blue air buds it was a solo. The boys would back him up but the song was all up on him. He was still trying to think of the punishment Dylan could ensue on him but he guessed it was worth it for Massie Block. His goal was to ask her to the B2S Ball, Back to school ball on stage he would probably have to try to break up with Dylan beforehand.

Yeah what was it 1:30 today to 7:30 tomorrow that Derrington had to break up with Dylan.

Different Time Periods Today when Derrington COULD have broken up with Dylan-

1. As soon as he saw Massie Block this morning

2. All the time they were dating when he really didn't like her but didn't want the horrible rath of the PC _again_

3. History (with Dylan but in his defense Massie and the PC have it too)

4. English with Dylan (okay he was alone with this one but…)

"So Massie," said Fawn. "Can I have some free clothes from your mom's fashion line?" "Me too," said Sky. "Maybe I can get the DSL Daters back on the top of the social chain with your family. All the newest Kendranna Block clothes that are now out yet are cool." "Eh I'll see gals and my mom is helping me launch my MB line at her new fashion show in Milan I'll see if I can get you free tickets," Massie said and of course everyone seemed excited about that, the class was excited of course no one else in the class had anything to do but watch the beautiful and lovely Massie Block.


	6. Chapter 5: Sleepover Sadness

"Arianne Grande is so in," said Kristen with a laugh. "In to the in to the in," Claire chimed. "Out def out always out," Dylan said. "OUT, it's simple Kris you haven't met her unlike when Massie and I went on vacay together!" Alicia screamed. "Current state of union In Selena Gomez out Arianna Grande," said Massie. "Huh?" the PC asked Massie had forgotten the PC still didn't know about her current state of union.

"Diary time I want to update about Massie being public again! _We def _have stuff to write about," Alicia screamed. Diary time was when the PC wrote in their diaries.

…

Alicia Rivera's Files (A day of the life of Alicia Rivera on pointe)

I think the sleepover is going okay but while Massie was in England I realized how hard it is to be Alpha and Massie is better at coping with it than me. I love Massie she is one of my BFFs.

Claire could not be the Alpha she's too soft I can't bear to think about how she will react when she hears about me and Cam.

Dylan could not be Alpha she is too Dylan like or childish. "Burp" if you know what I mean.

Kristen too much of a smart Alex or is it Alec.

I think Massie really is the better leaderJ. (A day of the life of Alicia Rivera on pointe)

…

Marvilous, Dylan Marvil day facts

. Derrington is acting weird

. Probably (the first one) because of Massie (everyone was Massie freaking out)

. Was the cafeteria food that we ordered before going to the maple tree better with Massie around?

. I Love Pizza

. I luh-ove Derrington (new Massie word she made up)

. I luh-ove the PC J PC before MP3s, Sisters before misters any dayJ!

Kristen's Random Letters

Dear future Kristen,

I love that Massie is back my life feels complete with "Block" back it seems as if all her crushes love her all over again (even the ones who are taken) I think I'm a bit jealous but I thought about it again and I'm not I love Massie Block she is one of my best friends. PC 4ever!

Love Kristen Gregory

…

Claire's Scripts

Claire: I love Massie Block coming back in public

Massie: Aw thx sweetie!

Claire: Aw Massie and the PC r back to together and everyone knows now can things get better

Massie: Duh!

Claire: Luh-ove u PC enough diary!

Dylan: Oh thx Kuh-laire you're the best!

Alicia: Kuh-laire that was sweet!

Kristen: Luh-ove you too Claire!

Massie: Oh Kuh-laire you are GR8 I remember when I first saw u and hated u how is that possible? Because Claire u and the PC all hold the number one spot on my top ten fave people list!

Massie Block's Current State of The Union

In Out

Selena Gomez Arianna Grande

Dyl's funk-a- Dyl lol Claire bangs

New longer hairdo return

The world know (n) I'm back my return a

Secret

James boys who have

Crushes on me

…

"Oh look Dyl your phone is burping," said Massie looking weirded out. "I changed my text alert while we were in Massie's limo," said Dylan with a laugh. "Well check your text," Kristen said stating the obvious. "Are you Duh-livia?" asked Massie. "No," said Kristen. "Then why are you stating the absolute obvious," said Massie. The PC laughed. "The text is from my Derry! Eeh let me read it out loud for you guys!" said Dylan. "Outside Alicia's house throwing pebbles at Alicia's balcony could you please come to talk to me I know Alicia's parents aren't here but it'd be weird coming in! What do I do, text him back?" "Eeeh!" the pretty committee screamed except Alicia, Massie and Dylan. "Don't be a Duh-livia! Text, "Def I'll see you there in 7 minutes see you in a couple minutes-Dyl," said Massie bouncing down on Alicia's pink throw pillow. "Kay I sent it," he said he'll be waiting. "Why seven minutes?" asked Claire inquisitively you would think being in the PC so long she would have learned. "Because she needs to change into cuter PJs do her makeup think up what to say to him and make him wait it's about ten minutes in the end," Alicia said and Massie rolled her eyes at Claire, Dylan could tell Claire liked Massie's eye rolls.

Dylan change into Alicia's pink boy shorts and a blue cami, the PC called it messy chic. Dylan wore hot chocolate lip gloss. She was going to let Derrington do all the talking and she was making Derrington wait _eleven minutes _instead of _seven_ of which Claire had not seen the big difference between, then Massie had snapped the difference is four Kuh-laire.

…

"Hey Dyl cute PJs," Derrington said as he said to Dylan on the balcony. He wondered if the PC was listening in on this conversation most likely yes this would be super hard maybe he should do it tomorrow. "_No,"_ he muttered to himself I gotta get it over with. He had his guitar slung over his shoulder the PC would most likely avoid his performance tomorrow so singing to Massie now was definitely crucial. "Thanks I just threw on any old thing," Dylan said twisting a red curl around her finger. Derrington could swear he heard an Alicia and Massie like giggle/laugh.

"Umm Dyl I'm breaking up with you," Derrington stumbled. "What!" Dylan screamed. "What!" Claire screamed joining Dylan on the patio. "What!" Alicia screamed walking over to the patio. "Kay call the police!" screamed Kristen looking upset and her blonde hair swished back and forth as she walked to the patio and look at Derrington as if he was totally crazy. "Ehmagawd what did you just say?!" Massie screamed walking over looking as regal as one can be wearing purple bunny slippers. "I'm breaking up with Dyl I meant to do this for a while even when you were back in Westchester," said Derrington. "But I have a song to sing." "Maybe this is a joke and the song is for you," Derrington heard Claire say reassuringly to Dylan. "Then it's some bad joke," Massie said.

"_My heart beats like a clock when I think about you my Massie Block._

_I'm not sure how I feel about the world you're the one and only girl who can make my uptightness uncurl._

_Massie Block is no game and I can never gain another Massie no one is quite the same. _

_So with every tear I shed every time I sing I hope you know that is because of the sting I feel every time I remember the day we called it quits so Block if I can just brush a lock of your hair my smile and my voice will fill up the air_," Derrington finished and gave one more strum. "Uh would it be awkward…" Massie trailed off. "I'll sing it!" Dylan glared at Massie she must have thought Massie would jump into Derrington's guitar holding strong arms. "Alicia could you puh-lease film this," Massie said and Alicia reluctantly picked up her phone expecting to film an embarrassed Dylan even though Dylan was her friend she was the Gossip Queen. "_Hey you you're an idiot and a doof. Hate you so much so I can't love you too, can't even say like you too. HATE YOU! SMACK YOU! MY BFFs DO TOO!"_ The Pretty Committee chimed into for the "TTTTTTTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO part!" "So post that on all of our blogs and YouTube!" screamed Massie and high fived the PC. "Buh-bye Derry we'll see you later!" Alicia turned around to say but he was gone.

"Okay Bico vanilla ice cream and some Taylor Swift songs coming right up!" Massie cheered. "Alicia let's go get them with me."

…

"He liked Massie!" Dylan wailed. "Why does everyone like Massie? I know she's nice and my total BFF! Ehmagawd I'm making this sound worse!" "Well not everyone," said Kristen glancing at Claire and Dylan giggled. "What are you talking about?" asked Kuh-laire. "I've been close to you guys long e-nuff to know something is def up." "Let's wait for Massie because she should know we're telling Claire too along with Leesh," said Dylan and they waited for Massie.

"Hey guys," Massie and Alicia said as they came through the doors holding someone, or some, some ones arms in one hand and ice cream and an Ipod to plug in to Alicia's speakers in the other. "Guess who we found," Massie said and then she pulled the arms the PC had seen Alicia did the same; Josh Hotz, Chris Plovert, Kemp Hurley, Cam Fisher and of course Derrington stood behind them. Their eyes strayed to one of Alicia's stray bras which Kristen quickly kicked under the bed.

"Cam," Claire said then shook her head and laughed. "Good," Claire said certainly. "Get comfy for story-time cause these two were about to tell me the secret you guys are keeping from me. Alicia and Massie exchanged looks at each other and Cam look flustered. One, two, three… "MASSIE STOLE YOUR ROLE IN DAYLIGHT!" Alicia shouted leave it to the gossip queen to let that secret out first. "Oh I knew that," said Claire. "The producers called my house first since it was Massie's old number I just didn't tell Massie to prank her Claire's Fools!" Massie breathed a deep sigh of relief.

"That's not our only secret revelation right Alicia," said Massie with a wicked look in her eye. "Claire, Alicia and Cam are dating." Claire did something nobody expected she got up and hugged Alicia and definitely not hard enough to squeeze her death and she slapped Cam in the face. Cam brushed the red spot on his cheek and stepped back a little. "What?" Alicia asked. "Cam is a huge cheater yesterday I saw him kissing Violet Vague and I was going tell you guys tonight so I could come up with some way to embarrass him," said Claire. Alicia arched her eyebrows and concentrated and kicked Cam with her ballet grace in the gut. "Nice!" Dylan cheered.

"Now we've settled that we should tell each other the other things we should tell Massie her good news first." "James is getting his parents to move to Westchester! The center of their sales is located here." said Dylan. "He wanted our advice on the best way to surprise you!" "Yes Ehmagawd moi lips are sealed," Massie made a zipping motion. Derrington frowned a bit and he shagged his hair a bit.

"Kuh-laire Kris and I killed your aunt," said Dylan how could she stay so cool about that? "That wasn't my aunt that I introduced you to even though it is a crime either way she was the actress I hired to pretend to be my aunt in Daylight like Massie and the MAC girls," said Claire. "So boys," said Kristen addressing Derrington and his crew. "None of this stuff leaves this room or we'll report you for stalking." "Why are they still here?" Alicia asked. "So we can deal with them after our revelations," said Massie. "Duh-viously and for those lesser minded it's like ah-viously!" "I love duh-viously" Kristen said much better than ah-viously." "But ah-viously was mine," Ah-licia said looking hurt but then cracked a bright smile.

"Ooh Kuh-ris let's talk about you," said Alicia. "Remember that day you were absent well you bombed your science test you got an "F" so you lost your scholarship but don't worry your parents don't know and Massie's paying the fee," said Alicia. "Oh…" Kristen sobbed then started laughing. "My aunt died! Oh forgot to tell you my aunt died…" "That's good why?' asked Claire. "I inherited almost as much as you girls have and even more than Claire even if her dad got that promotion," said Kristen. "So everything seems to be turning out KK," said Massie.

"Dyl Kris has been helping your mom diet and she's anorexic now she might die," said Claire. "Ehmagawd, I can NAWT believe this!" Dyl sobbed. "My mom's scientist and doctor is top notch there is no way they cannot help her." "Your dad is alive his name is JJ," said Massie. "Okay I did not see that one coming but…" Dylan trailed off. "Cool! I can't wait to meet him!" "He has a criminal record," Kristen said. "Cool aye he can teach me how to throw a good punch in to Derrington's face," Dyl joked. "So are we good?" Massie asked. "Good no we're better than ever!" the PC responded and squealed and hugged each other.

"Now the glaring matter of them," Claire said gesturing to the boys.

"Let's play truth or dare," said Massie. Alicia got a bottle to spin. She handed it to Dylan. Dylan spun it and it landed on Derrington (okay Plovert no need to be picky) "Truth or dare?"Dylan asked. "Truth," Derrington answered not wanting a PC dare. 'Is it true you have a secret stash of Barbie?" Dylan asked. Derrington turned bright red and everyone laughed. "Dare," Derrington said. The PC roared. "I dare you to kiss a boy for one whole minute like how you kiss me and keep doing it," Dylan said. "You pick." Alicia chuckled. Massie cracked up. Claire bit her hand and giggled. Kristen cheeks turned red. "Sorry Hotz but you look the most like a girl," said Derrington. Derrington plunged for Josh's lips Josh was going to cringe and move his lips but if he moved them he knew he would suffer he rath of the pretty committee. "That was ewe," said Massie laughing. "My turn Block be warned I am skilled at spinning bottles," said Derrington and it turned out Derrington had skills landed straight on Massie. "Truth or dare Block?" asked Derrington. "The truth is you must refer to me as Massie Elizabeth Block," Massie sad. "I take that as truth. What do you look for in a man, and not an anything but Derrick answer I want details like twenty I'm counting," Derrick said. "Uh," Massie said. "Tall, blonde, strong, I'd like purple eyes." "Why purple eyes?" asked Dylan. "I just like them," Massie shrugged. "FOUR," Derrington said. "I'd like a smart guy, a guy with a British accent I always loved those, a guy who is sensitive, funny, loves GUESS then maybe he can model for it with me, he has to be a total HART," said Massie. "What's a HART?" Cam asked. "Hot, Alpha, Rich, Toned it is pretty much the pretty committee guide line for all boys we don't date unless there a HART or a STAR. STARs are Strong, terrific, athletic, romantic," said Kristen. "Which was I?" asked Derrington. "This is nawt twenty questions despite what you may think!" Massie declared. "Keep it down," Alicia said. "I do have neighbors. "TEN," Derrington declared. "He needs to give me a rush every time we kiss; he needs to be romantic, he needs to be an expert kisser, he as to not mind my FO fashion obsession, he has to have awesome hair, hygiene is a must for kissing and all, he cannot be an EX and preferably name is not spelt like DERRINGTON, does not ask me these stupid questions, likes the park and lastly can compose a song better than that wreck that was Derrington's song," Massie said assertively. "BURN!" Kemp screamed. "Look you guys have to go my parents, are coming home early," Alicia said.


	7. Chapter 6: I Missed You (IMU)

A tear trickled down Massie Block's face. James wasn't going to Westchester anymore and he was breaking up with her for Emery, her best English friend. Talk about off her friends list. She wanted a boyfriend. Massie Block had never stayed without a boyfriend or crush for long, first her crush had been Chris Abely, then she had, had Derrick, then there had been Chris again for a short stint of time, then there had been Dempsey, Landon and lastly James but now Massie Block had no clue of who she wanted to date. She felt alone, she felt weird, she didn't even try to convince herself it was a new independent stage of her life.

She logged on to her IM so she made an IM of what she thought was the incredibly sexist truth,

Massiekur: We're all single we can't maintain r Clique's alpha status single

SexySportsBabe: OK I will send y'all a list of boys and profiles

HolaGurl: All 4 it

ClaireBear: Guys this isn't a good idea… shopping for boys… we don't even know them…

HolaGurl: Come on Claire, this is a great show of moving on from Cam and the whole point of this kind of shopping is instead of like clothing shopping more like paying for a ride an amusement park, you get on once see how it feels and then if you don't like it you don't need to get on again.

ClaireBear: I have a bad history with amusement parks and Massie isn't even single…

Massiekur: SHUT up CLAIRE, I AM JAMES DUMPED ME OKAY! OKAY

ClaireBear: Oh Mass I am so srry, I didn't mean to

Massiekur: Just give us the profile Kris, where do you get these profiles from anyway Kris, do you stalk all boys and make profiles?

SexySportsBabe: Kay, and no I usually just copy and paste them from MySpace

Name: Alex Henderson

Loves: Whatever, food

Hates: Whatever

Looks: Black hair, green eyes, white skin

Parents: My aunt is Ralph Lauren's wife; my dad is local TV announcer

Origin: Spain

BigRedHead & HolaGurl: MINE!

ClaireBear: Fight for his love! Go! Go! Fight, lol :P, seriously these profiles are freaky though

HolaGurl: We will let the best GURL win

BigRedHead: fine

SexySportsBabe:

Bryce Granger

Loves: Sports IM name SportsCrazyMeh

Hates: Tyra Banks

Looks: Brown hair, blue eyes

Parents: Emerald and Jewel (jewelry designers)

Origin: Australia

OH AND GUYS HE IS MINE!

Massiekur: k

ClaireBear: Why'd you bother putting up his profile then…

SexySportsBabe: To show y'all who I picked

Name: Carter Nolan

Loves: The Park, candy

Hates: Pressure

Looks: Light brown skin, black hair and blue eyes

Parents: Dentists BOTH

Origin: Orlando

ClaireBear: Claire Claim (CC)

SexySportsBabe: I saved the one I thought you'd like last Mass

Name: Jax Mender

Loves: Motor bikes

Hates: Uh probably you

Looks: black hair blue eyes

Parents: Scientist, Animal Activist

Origin: NYC

Massiekur: EMG Bad boy! Woohoo! My latest craving! Kris how did you know?

SexySportsBabe: You keep on saying "0h I love those good girls meets bad boys' romances". So I took a clue…

BigRedHead: Did u have more boys?

SexySportsBabe: Yeah but u seemed pretty content with tugging with Leesh

HolaGurl: Well if it doesn't work out! Kisses! Sorry I meant to be specific doesn't work out for Dyl!

BigRedHead: Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrl! Gurl you r going down

HolaGurl: Share the love!

BigRedHead: If I was there in real life. Gurl your face wouldn't be intact! 

Massiekur: First day at school after the dump and the Derrington. Eat your hearts out outfits. Meet at my place in 20

ClaireBear: You're not Alpha yet

Massiekur: Starbucks will be included

BigRedHead: Count me in! Come on Claire…

ClaireBear: Make that be there in fifteen J

Massie Block smiled before she officially logged out of IM she checked her messages.

You have 1 message(s) from SportsLover101

Massie almost lost breath SportsLover101 was Derrington. She decided to check before the PC came over.

SportsLover101: K not sure exactly what to say? I'm blonde and everything I am the perfect guy Block face it. I took out the brown dye am working on an English accents I'm thinking about contacts to make my eyes even purple. I will change EVERYTHING for you Block just believe it. It doesn't matter what I have to do I heard about that British guy dumping you from unnamed sources (Claire) and I would never do that to you _again _Block! Just believe me look I have a gift for you, just whenever you feel like it look outside your window for the gift but please read the rest of this first. My apologies to Dylan, I really shouldn't have said or done it like that in front of the rest of them I should have done it politely and privately and maybe waited a little before I did anything that spontaneous Block, I mean Massie just remembered you like Massie or your full name or something whatever. Maybe we can be friends I just want a chance because no matter what no matter who Dylan or Jamie I will always love you Block.

It was _James_, Massie thought. He didn't know if he had mixed up the name on purpose.

Massie Block backed away from her IMac rereading it about a million times the thought to go look outside did not occur once. The only thing that awoke her was the sound of the Pretty Committee walking through the door shouting we're here in unison! "Look at this!" Massie croaked. "Aren't you going to look outside?" asked Kristen Gregory. "I'd rather puke do you guys wanna look?" asked Massie Block twirling around. "Race ya!" screamed Claire Lyons as they charged to Massie's balcony.

"EMG!" screamed Dylan Marvil. "I wish we'd come in through the back," said Alicia. "You should come see this," Claire said "Yeah," Kristen said.

What desperate thing had he prepared. Massie looked over the balcony and there was a hot air balloon. Derrick Harrington and in his arms a picnic basket. "No!" Massie wailed. "What I thought this was cute," Derrick said. "Fear of heights," said Claire.

When Massie went to England she had developed a fear of heights after their geography class' hiking field trip up a mountain.

"I forgot the Starbucks," Massie murmured. "Wait, your seriously not going to go outside and do something?" Dylan asked in the upmost surprise. "YOU GET EVERY SINGLE BOY MASSIE AND YOU DON'T CARE YOU TREAT THEM LIKE DIRT!" "What am I supposed to do?" Massie asked, the others didn't respond so she took it as they had no idea.

"Did you guys bring clothes I didn't see you walk in with any," Massie finally said, staring at the white floor. "Yup," Kristen said, "we left them in the hall. Claire, Alicia and I'll get the clothes." That was code for let Massie and Dylan work out their differences. Alicia, Claire and Kristen rushed out of the room.

"Let me…" started Dylan and Massie at the same time then laugh. "Alphabetical order," Dylan said with a smirk, "A, B, C,D," said Dylan. "Alpha, beta, gamma, delta…" started Massie. "I still go first," Dylan said shrugging her shoulders which were covered coincidentally with a shrug. "Look I'm sorry, you just sad, you come back and everyone's in love with you and if I was gone and then came back all people would give me is a slice of pizza," Dylan said rolling her eyes, "it isn't your fault Derry… Derrick likes you, it just proves how awesome you are and you can even get a total jerk to like you, you melted his heart, Mass, I was just there for the rebound." Massie pouted. "Dyl he liked you at some point at the very least! As Alicia would say that last part is opposite of true and Dyl I'm sorry about everything…" Massie trailed off. "Will you forgive me?" Massie asked Dylan. "If you'll forgive me," Dylan said and they hugged each other both designer outfits melding together at touch as they simply hugged.


	8. Class Schedules (CS)

Class Schedules

Attention ALL OCD students new class schedules have been given due to some changes in… well you'll see.s

Key-

M= Massie

D= Derrick

K= Kristen

C= Cam

DM= Dylan

CP= Chris Plovert

A=Alicia

C.L = Claire Lyons

C.A= Chris Abely

D.S= Dempsey Soloman

J= Josh Hotz

K.H= Kemp Hurley

L= Landon Crane

Derrick's Schedule

Time : 9:15 Activity: Assembly Which PC and BB: ALL

Location: Wicker Hall

Time: 9:30 Activity: Advanced Math Who: M, K & A Location: Blue Room

Time:10: 30 Activity: Language Arts Who: C, M, D, CL Location: Red Room

Time: 11:00 Activity: BREAK Who: ALL Place: CAFÉ (VARIED)

Time:11:20 Activity: Science/History Who: ALL Location: Yellow Room

Time: 11:50 Activity: FREE PERIOD Who: ALL Location: VARIED

Time: 12:00 Activity: LUNCH WHO: ALL Location: CAFÉ (VARIED)

Time: 1:00 Activity: GYM Who: ALL Location: GYM

Time: 1:30 Activity:Art Who: ALL Location: Purple Room

Time:: 2:00 Drama Who: K, M and A Location Theater 1

3:00 END OF SCHOOL


	9. Chapter 7:Layne and Massie Reunite(LAMR)

Filler Chapter/The Next Chapter is going to really get into this entire book, if you check the prologue and description you'll see I updated it...

Massie Block wanted out. "Get away from me!" she yelled at her but the girl only smiled. "Why are you doing this?" asked Massie, tears rolled down her cheeks. "You made my life a living hell, you took her away from me!" the girl yelled. "I'm sorry Layne, I didn't know Claire meant so much to you," Massie said with a whim-er, "she means the world to me, she's one of my besties, you never treated her well." Layne glared at Massie. "Massie Block of all the things to accuse me not caring about CLAIRE, I was the one who was at her side when you kicked her out of the Pretty Committee multiple times, I mean you could win an award for kicking someone out of a society the most times, I was also there for her when you were mad at her or Alicia or someone else held a petty grudge!" Layne yelled glaring at Massie. They were in a dressing room, Massie had been in Victoria's Secret grabbing something really quickly before going to catch up with the PC for lunch in the food court, she had gone into the changing room, then Layne had appeared and somehow no one had heard Massie Block's loud scream of no one had cared or thought she had a "clothing emergency."

"I just wanted to make sure it was true," Layne said pushing through the silky curtains of Massie's dressing room. "That what was true?" asked Layne. "That the bitch is back," Layne said. Massie pushed Layne out of the room, she had no time to feel self conscious that she was only wearing an underwear or bra, she usually wouldn't have felt self conscious period it was just like wearing a bikini at the beach but something out Layne freaked even Massie Elizabeth Block out.

Happy New Year

~A


End file.
